


Touch, Make Love, Taste You

by SereneCalamity



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: What they had wasn't exactly conventional, but it worked.





	Touch, Make Love, Taste You

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song Body Say by Demi Lovato.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

"Shit. Again?  _Really_?" John Murphy asked with a snort, turning his head on the pillow. Bellamy Blake just rolled his eyes and traced his fingers up and down Clarke Griffin's back, dipping down low to the curve of her ass. The blonde was sitting up in the California king bed, pulling apart the sugary Rainbow Belts that Murphy had tossed in her direction when he had come into the room a few hours ago. He acted as though he was all tough and macho, but he did things like bring Clarke her favourite candy and added Bellamy's favourite artists to his Spotify playlists even though he complained about them.

"Just because you're stoned and not ready for another round, doesn't mean the rest of us aren't," Bellamy snarked back and Murphy just rolled his eyes as he lifted his joint to his lips. Clarke was ignoring both of them lifting up the strips of candy one colour at a time, dangling it above her and opening her mouth, dropping them into her mouth. She had sugar on her lips and in the corner of her mouth, and Murphy could make out the way her lips were shaping from how he was propped up on the pillow and despite his comment to Bellamy just before, he felt his own cock twitch.

"What time is your sister back?" Murphy asked as he breathed out a stream of smoke into the air.

"You  _know_  I don't like talking about my sister when we're all naked," Bellamy scrunched up his nose.

"Oh really?" Murphy smirked and raised an eyebrow. "That's my favourite time to talk about her." Bellamy made a face and picked up one of the pillows that had fallen on the floor in their activities over the past few hours and threw it at Murphy. "Hey!"

"You're an asshole," Bellamy snapped and Murphy just pulled the fingers in return. Clarke just rolled her eyes and kept on eating her candy. They really hadn't put any label on whatever it was they were doing, but it had been going on for over a year now. They had all known each other before then; Clarke was friends with Bellamy's sister, and Bellamy and Murphy worked together, and Clarke knew Murphy through one of his ex-girlfriends. Funnily enough, his ex-girlfriends had also been one of Clarke's ex-girlfriends, and they had bonded over how twisted she was, how sweet she acted at the start and then how she had a way of screwing with peoples heads.

Murphy had been a bit messed up because he had only just broken up with Ontari Fish and Clarke had really helped to get him out of his funk. She wasn't put off by his harsh demeanor and snappy words, but she made sure to put him in his place if he crossed a line. Bellamy and Murphy didn't really have much to do with each other at work, just casual acquaintances, but after one night when they had had too many drinks at Monty Green's place at a work get together, they had ended up stumbling into bed together. Clarke had known that they were both sleeping together and when she and Murphy had gone out to dinner at one point, she had asked him if he had feelings for Bellamy. Murphy had always been terrible at talking about things like that, and he had leaned in and kissed her. It ended with her and Murphy back at her apartment, and Bellamy walking in after getting a text from Clarke.

The first time had been messy and a bit complicated, but it had worked.

They had talked all of three whole times about what they were in the year they had been together.

Murphy was terrible at it, but he had said that he liked them both. In fact, maybe there was more than that to it. He wasn't ready to say anything more, and Clarke and Bellamy both respected it. Bellamy said something similar to Murphy. Six months in, Clarke had told them both that she loved them. She didn't expect anything back, she didn't say it like it was some grand gesture, she didn't say it wanting anything in return. It had been when they were all on the couch, watching a Marvel movie, eating popcorn. Clarke was at one end, legs slung over both of their laps. Bellamy was in the middle, and his thigh was pressed to Murphy's and their fingers were overlapping on their legs, although they were both acting as though nothing was happening, when she had told them both. Both of the men had looked over at her, shocked, while she had just popped another piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Bellamy had said it next, a few months later.

Murphy hadn't said it yet, but it was coming.

He could be an uptight asshole, but he loved them, it was in his eyes and his touch.

"You two ready to stop fighting and start fucking again, or you need a few minutes?" Clarke asked as she put down the paper bag that had the rest of her candy in it and twisted around in the bed.

"Nope!" Murphy quickly said, stubbing out the joint in the ash tray next to the bed. "I'm ready to fuck!" Clarke let out a snort as she turned around, rolling her eyes playfully. She was completely naked, just like the two boys, and as she shuffled forward on her knees, Bellamy spread his legs, inviting her in, and Clarke moved forward so that she was crouched in front of him, hands on his shoulders as she leaned forward to kiss him. Murphy watched the pair of them kiss for a moment, before he reached forward to stroke a hand down Clarke's back.

Murphy and Bellamy kissed, their mouths moving together in a quicker, harder motion than either of them kissed Clarke. The sun was coming in through the open windows, lighting up all of their bodies as they rolled together on the bed. Murphy blunt nails scratched at Clarke's back as she went down on him, her tongue sliding over him, sucking him to the back of her throat and making his eyes roll to the back of his head. Bellamy was kissing his way up Murphy's neck, one of his hands caressing Clarke's inner thigh.

The room was filled with the soft sounds of their whines and moans as Murphy came and fell back onto the bed. Clarke kissed Bellamy with Murphy still on her tongue, and Murphy lazily wrapped one hand around Bellamy, pumping his hand up and down. Bellamy groaned, his toes curling at the sensation of Murphy's hand on him and Clarke's lips on his. Clarke climbed onto Bellamy, one hand gripping onto Murphy's shoulder as she balanced herself over Bellamy. Murphy let his hand fall away, going to her hip and then down, over her ass, squeezing it tightly. Clarke's eyes closed as she lowered herself onto Bellamy.

The three of them moved together; Bellamy pushing into Clarke, Clarke falling down on Bellamy, Murphy holding Clarke while kissing Bellamy.

Bellamy came second, then with some help from Murphy, circling that little bundle of nerves, Clarke came shortly after.

When they were in that post-orgasm haze—when even Murphy ceased fire on the sarcastic remarks—they all lay on the bed, Clarke between the two boys. Bellamy's face was buried in Clarke's neck, his scruff scratching at her neck, and Murphy was facing her, playing with a few long strands of hair that were hanging over her shoulder.

"So..." Murphy's voice was a little rough. "I might..." he cleared his throat and Clarke blinked up at him with her big blue eyes. "I love you guys, yeah?" He said, pursing his lips together, clearly not comfortable. Clarke just grinned at him, while Bellamy reached over and flicked his shoulder.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He snorted and Murphy rolled his eyes while Clarke laughed.


End file.
